Velvet Mephorria
by MGAFM
Summary: The adventure of a young lady brought into the world of Harry Potter during his fifth year. Much Snape!
1. Default Chapter

With the exception of Dumbledore, no one on the campus had the faintest idea where Snape's room was. Not even the house elves, not even Filch. Deep in the dungeons of the castle, not too far from the potions lab was Snape's room. It was far larger than the other teachers' rooms; of course, none of the other teachers would have stayed in a room with no windows. There walls were lined with book shelves from floor to ceiling. Nothing could have looked more organized.  
  
One whole case was filled with magazines. "Perfect Potions Monthly," it was Snape's favorite. In fact, he even had the pin up calendar above his bed. Another case was devoted to books about the dark arts, books that weren't even allowed in the restriction section of the library. Another case was filled with books about vampires and half vampires, some filled with newspaper or book clippings that were too short to warrant the entire book, and several books that had obviously been handwritten by Snape himself. Another case was devoted to all the books that Hogwarts students could be required to bring. Yet another case was devoted to language books. An entire shelf of Art books, and quite a lot from Renaissance and Pre-Raphaelite movements. A shelf full of music which he obviously played on the piano in the room. Many of the remaining shelves were devoted to Muggle fiction. Poetry, plays, novels. Shakespeare, Byron, Dickens even American literature like Edgar Allen Poe.  
  
He had read every single book in his room-some more than once. He had nearly memorized over half of them. He had to have something to occupy his nights, he didn't usually sleep.  
  
The rest of the room was nice if a little cluttered. He had a medium sized bed that was made up nicely in one corner-his favorite books within reach. He had a desk with several journals on it-one was full of experiments, one with sketches, one with poetry and stories, and several others. His wardrobe (The only place there weren't books) was full of neat, black clothes. He had cast a spell on it so that anything put in it would become clean and never would fade. He found nothing more detestable than imperfect clothing,  
  
He took of his robes and stepped through a hidden doorway in the books. He was in his personal bathroom. Quickly he showered and brushed his shoulder length black hair. Then he stepped back into his room and removed an outfit from the wardrobe. It was a soft black sweater and a pair of comfortable black pants, the closest he had to a nightgown. He had just sat on his bed with a Russian book when there was a knock on his door. Dumbledore never knocked on his door. Pulling his wet hair out of his face, he went to the door, which was hidden behind another bookcase.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood alone in the dark hallway outside Snape's room. "Ah, Severus, not asleep yet I see. I was wondering if I might borrow a book from you. It doesn't seem to be in the library, and I thought it might be in your collection."  
  
"Yes, of course," Snape said, a little sharper than he intended. "Come in."  
  
Dumbledore looked around. "My, you keep this room cold and dark." He cast a short spell which illuminated the room. Snape winced at the sharp light. "Sorry, but my eyes aren't as strong as yours." The light reflected of his spectacles as if to reinforce the veracity of his statement.  
  
"What is it that you are looking for?" Snape asked softly.  
  
"A book on vampire prophecy. I think it's called vampire prophecy actually."  
  
Snape's eyebrows lowered and he looked deeply suspicious. "My books on vampires are right here, Headmaster. They are very precious to me; I trust that you'll take good care of them."  
  
Dumbledore looked up at him with a slightly sad look in his eye, "You know I will take very good care of the book." Snape knew he wasn't talking about the book at all.  
  
"I'm sorry, Albus. I am perhaps a little overly sensitive on the subject. Ah, here it is The Vampire Prophecies, and if you would like there is my companion here Interpreting the Vampire Prophecies." He held the two books out to Dumbledore. "I do hope this hasn't anything to do with me."  
  
Dumbledore just smiled and took the books. "How is your Russian?"  
  
Snape smirked cruelly, "Alas, my lack of companionship has made it rather difficult for me to learn to speak languages. But I can read and write quite fluently in nearly all of them."  
  
Dumbledore yawned slightly, "I wish I didn't need sleep. It's amazing what you have done with your extra time. I'll return these soon." Dumbledore left the room and the bright light softened.  
  
Snape wondered whether he looked as worried as he felt, but of course, there were no mirrors in his room. He sat down at the piano (a black Steinway that fit in nicely with the dark décor of the room) and began to play a slow mournful song that he sang with in his deep, rich tenor. It was haunting and appealing.  
  
.and deep beneath lived the Phantom. A tortured soul who played his haunting melodies at night, waiting for when he could be accepted by day.  
  
A bittersweet smile wandered across Snape's face, he stopped playing and rubbed his eyes. Yes, perhaps he was tired. 


	2. Snape is not pleased

If there was one emotion Snape could read, it was fear. He saw it everyday of his life-he was proud of his ability to inspire fear. He could read any level of fear that he had inspired. So, he was perplexed when he received no fearful looks from Velvet Mephorria.  
  
If she had been bothered by Snape's presence, she had hid it too well for him to perceive. In fact, she didn't seem anxious about his clothes, his sharp tongue, or his cruel expression. In fact, she didn't seem to take anymore notice of him that she did of the other teachers. IN FACT, he had gotten the same rather blank summing-up look that she had given the other teachers.  
  
Snape was not pleased.  
  
McGonagall had mixed opinions about this new girl-Velvet Mephorria. She didn't like the circumstances. "I see Headmaster Dumbledore is up to his usual shenanigans, and I am not sure I approve. Really! An eighteen year old Muggle-a Yankee Muggle, no less-Pulled from her life to study at Hogwarts!" If she had been any good, wouldn't she have gone to an American school? This project was going to take up valuable time she could use to grade papers.  
  
Then again, Dumbledore had said the girl would also be a teacher's assistant-maybe she wouldn't need as much time to grade papers. The girl did seem very nice and eager to learn. And perhaps McGonagall would get over her accent, after all, she did have a Scottish one herself.  
  
Hagrid took an immediate liking to Velvet. She was beautiful in a Renaissance way with very long auburn hair, bright blue-green eyes, and pale skin. While taking her through Diagon Alley, at the request of Dumbledore, he had gotten to know her a little. He loved her soft Southern accent, and that she smiled at his jokes that weren't funny, and that she blushed so often. Plus, she thought that dragons were as cool as he thought they were. He had asked her to come to tea as often as she liked.  
  
Velvet's room was a huge loft in a tall tower which could only be reached by climbing a very long staircase. The circular staircase stopped in the ceiling at a trapdoor which could be opened from above and below. There was a large French window with a tiny deck from which you could see almost all of the castle and grounds. The view was almost as breathtaking as the stairs-no wonder the other teachers refused to stay here. At least she could slide down the rail.  
  
The major benefit of the tower, though, was that she could be completely alone and therefore use any technology she wanted. She had her CD and DVD collection along with her laptop, sound system, and a small refrigerator full of Diet Cokes. Dumbledore had shown her how to bewitch them into running off magic instead of electricity.  
  
She looked out of the window at the fading sun and realized the students would be there soon. She quickly changed into a blue blouse and a black skirt, over which she wore an open black cloak. She pulled her long hair into a tight, low bun which brought out her high cheekbones.  
  
She slid all the way down the stairway and flew off the end, nearly toppling Severus Snape who had just opened to door to the tower. His eyes flashed as he waited for her to stop laughing.  
  
"The headmaster asked me to make sure you could find the dining hall. Although, I find it unlikely that you missed the room filled with tables on your tour this afternoon."  
  
She opened her eyes really wide, "Really?! The room with all the tables.a dining hall?! Who would've guessed?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at her sarcasm and then swept out of the door and stalked down the hall like an overgrown bat. Velvet followed quietly, having stifled her laughter.  
  
In the dining hall, Dumbledore was speaking quietly with McGonagall. Hagrid was walking out of the door to meet the train. Lupin was standing alone and eyed Snape when he walked in. Several other teachers were talking amongst themselves.  
  
Dumbledore looked up and smiled, "Ah, Severus, I see you have found the young Miss Velvet." He gestured broadly, "The wonderment is about to commence. as soon as I find that seating chart." He rummaged through his robes, and then lifted his cap-there on his head was a scroll. He laughed aloud. Velvet exchanged an eye-roll with Lupin while Dumbledore handed the scroll to Snape and replaced his hat.  
  
Snape took the chart and looked at it sharply. He noticed that he and Remus were suitably apart-he also noticed he was at the end of the table, which he liked. And, he noticed that between McGonagall and himself, Velvet Mephorria was to be seated. He opened his mouth to say something, but seeing Remus smiling broadly at Velvet must have changed his mind. He gave Dumbledore a short affirmative nod, and swooped towards his seat.  
  
"Has terrible misfortune befallen dear Professor Snape, or is he always so. disgruntled?" Velvet asked in a hushed voice.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, "Oh, I believe you will see for yourself. PLACES everyone."  
  
McGonagall went off to meet the first years, and the other teachers sat in their seats. Velvet hesitated and Lupin gave her a half encouraging, half sympathetic smile. She grinned madly and sat down, looking forlornly at McGonagall's empty chair. She was trying to think of something pleasant to say but was interrupted by a growing noise.  
  
Startled, she looked up. Snape caught her eye and frowned, "The thundering masses." The doors burst open and a flood of chattering children spilled into the room. Snape gave a half-smile to the gathering Slytherins and noticed that they were all staring at Velvet.  
  
"I suppose you like children," Snape began.  
  
"Only when properly cooked," Velvet cut him off.  
  
A treacherous grin threatened to break onto his face, but he was saved by the sudden hush that fell over the room to welcome the new students.  
  
McGonagall led a swarming hive of nervous children towards the front of the room, and one by one they were sorted into different houses. Snape took note of the new Slytherin members and tried to sum them each up, but towards the end the entire room watched closely at Michael Sieves. The child was so small that he had to climb to get on top of the stool. The Sorting Hat seemed to take days to say "RAVENCLAW" and the little boy shuffled towards his table.  
  
By the time the ceremony was over, Velvet was exhausted. It was six hours later where she was from, and she had only arrived today. So she was not disappointed to find that McGonagall seemed to have ears only for Dumbledore; in fact, she thought it was kind of cute. She found herself rambling to no one in particular .  
  
"Everyone here has such strange and symbolic names. Minerva-the Greek virgin goddess of the hunt, who had eyes only for religion. Strange that a Scottish person would have a Greek name." Snape looked up and actually listened to what she was saying, it wasn't like he was eating.  
  
"Well, I think that is rather accurate, though eyes only for Dumbledore might be closer to the truth," Snape replied.  
  
"Then there is Dumbledore, which is a Gaelic word for bumblebee and of course Albus means white and cloud-like."  
  
"Albus, his beard. And he is rather like a bumblebee always buzzing around in others business."  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid. Ruby red, although he's not really red. And of course, haggard which he certainly is," she continued. "But the one that really amazes me is Remus Lupin. Remus, as in Remus and Romulus. Twins raised by a she-wolf. But Remus was the born loser because Romulus murdered him and went on to found Rome, his namesake. And Lupin simply means wolf. The losing wolf-man. If he starts disappearing during the full moon that will be our sign."  
  
Snape smiled evilly, "Why, our friend Professor Lupin is a werewolf."  
  
Velvet didn't even flinch, "Then the name works perfectly. Anyone who misses that is just foolish. Now, Severus Snape, this one is more difficult. Your first name isn't actually Septimus, is it?"  
  
Snape looked slightly surprised, "My full name is Severus Septimus Snape. Why?"  
  
"Lucius Septimus Severus was a Roman Caesar. He took over when the Caesar he was serving died. Then of course Severus is Latin for severe, which you certainly are. And Snape like snap or snake. I'm not quit sure." Her eyelids were beginning to droop a little.  
  
Snape thought quietly for a moment, and decided he needed to read more Roman history about his namesake. "Lucius. as in Lucius Malfoy, how strange. Tell me, what does your name mean?"  
  
She looked up at him sleepily. "I don't know. It's so strange, I've tried to figure it out but it never makes sense. I mean Velvet is just a type of cloth. And Mephorria, good luck on that one. I think my mom just made it up and never told me."  
  
The meal was winding down and Dumbledore quieted the room. "I would like to re-introduce Professor Lupin, who will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Also, an aid who will be here as well, Miss Velvet Mephorria."  
  
Velvet stood and tried her best not to look tired. She vaguely noticed the whispers about her-but she was too tired to care. The prefects began leading the children to their halls and the teachers all stood. Velvet noticed that Snape hadn't eaten a thing, but then again, neither had she. Dumbledore handed her her schedule, and she turned to leave.  
  
Remus Lupin caught her by the arm and escorted her out the room, Snape watched them leave, his dark eyes curious and jealous.  
  
"Tell me, did my ears hear that our 'dear Professor Snape' told you that I was a werewolf?"  
  
"Oh, yes. He did say that. It only makes perfect sense, though. I suppose the proverbial cat, or wolf in this case, is out of the bag?"  
  
"Yes, has been since he revealed it several years ago, due to a misunderstanding."  
  
"It seems that the two of you still don't get along." They reached the door to the tower. "Goodnight, Professor. It has been a very long day."  
  
"Goodnight, and please, call me Remus, even if it is the losing son"  
  
His hearing is unbelievable, she thought as she started to close the door. Before it closed, though, she saw something that made her pause-a shadow in the hall. It was Snape, who had followed them from the dining hall. He had nearly blended into the wall completely, and she was surprised she saw him at all. She smiled and mouthed 'goodnight' to him before shutting the door.  
  
Once again, Snape was not pleased. 


	3. Velvet's first nightmares

Her nightmares began that night. Perhaps it was the strange changes that had begun only the day before. She had gotten a letter a week ago inviting her to Hogwarts with a list of things she would need to bring. The strangest thing of all was that her mother acted like nothing strange was happening; she acted like she had known this was coming. Then, when a huge man by the name of Hagrid showed up at her house yesterday she had hardly believed it.  
  
His accent was certainly not American, but it was unlike any British accent she had ever heard. She thought his odd vocabulary was hilarious. But what really amazed her was the way they traveled-through a fireplace. She sent all of the Muggle stuff she was taking by owl (it took several), and took and extra chest to put the wizarding stuff she was going to have to buy.  
  
Diagon Alley was amazing. Most of the students had already bought their stuff, so it was nearly empty on that morning. There were so many new things that her head nearly flew off as she tried to take in everything. Their first stop had been Gringotts, the bank, where she started an account and changed quite a bit of Muggle money into Wizard money. The goblins there weren't anything like what she had read in Tolkien; they were small, intelligent creatures.  
  
Hagrid took her to buy several books-these books were compilations of all the spells supposed to be learned at Hogwarts. She looked at them sadly, there was no way she could learn all of this. Then she went to get her robes. McGonagall had told her to buy simple black robes as she wasn't a student, but nothing ornate because she wasn't a teacher. Hagrid helped her pick out the practical stuff she needed, like parchment and cauldrons. Finally, she went to get her wand.  
  
When she went into Ollivanders, it was so dusty she sneezed, alerting Mr. Ollivander to her presence. He walked out and looked at her. "You don't need a wand, but I am sure Hogwarts wants you to have one. Let's see if I have something that could be useful."  
  
Velvet stared at him blankly. "What do you mean I don't need a wand?"  
  
He shrugged and went to the far back of his room, and brought back a box that was quivering slightly. "It's excited. This wand is clever enough to do what you ask-you'll never be properly able to use a wand, but this will make it look like you can." He pulled out a wand that looked very strange.  
  
"There's no wood on that!"  
  
"There will be, it just needs to get to know you. I make wands with many different products like unicorn hair and phoenix feathers. I look several of these and combined them under high heat. This made a thin solid. Unfortunately, it's too powerful and temperamental for most wizards." He handed it to her.  
  
The wand began to glow and slowly a layer of wood began to grow around it. "Is that Beach Oak? Why, yes it is. How unusual. Yes, a distinct water affinity." He mumbled. "7 gold pieces."  
  
She handed them to him, and then wandered sort of dazed back into the alley. Hagrid grinned broadly at her, and then they ate lunch. Afterwards, they went by fire to Hogwarts where her stuff was taken to her room, and she was introduced to Dumbledore.  
  
She had asked him what Ollivander had meant and then showed him the wand. He smiled. "You aren't a Wizard, you're a sorcerer. That's rare, you know. It means that the words and the wands aren't needed. However, wizardry can still teach you to use your powers. Promise me you'll not tell anyone and you won't do any magic without your wand in front of anyone."  
  
"Alright, but why?"  
  
"I think you'll understand. Now, you'll meet the teachers."  
  
She met the teachers. Then Dumbledore asked Remus to show her the campus. Remus was very nice and helpful. After her tour, he left her at the bottom of her tower so that she could unpack. That's when she noticed something strange was happening to her.  
  
It was small things, but quite a lot of them. When she unpacked, everything she needed to get out was always at the top of the suitcase. Then, when she set up her electronic stuff, she always grabbed the right wire when she wasn't looking-almost like it had jumped into her hand. It was like any time she reached for something, it was always there.  
  
And her room had been in perfect order. Her bed and wardrobe were at the far side of the room. A desk was in front of the window, and there were some oversized chairs in a circle near the trap door entrance. Her refrigerator was against the wall. When she thought she hadn't liked the orange color of the chairs, she turned around and saw they were actually red. And when she wondered if there was anything in the refrigerator, she saw there were Diet Cokes and water.  
  
When she went to sleep she was tired but when the nightmare woke her up, she was even more tired. There had been something following her and she couldn't see it. She tried to turn her head but the dream wouldn't let her. She turned on her light. There was nothing in the room but her stuff. She got herself some water and then looked out of her window. Down, far below she saw a dark, bat-like shape walking towards the green house. As if sensing it was being watched, it stopped and turned towards her. She waved, but couldn't see if Snape (because she was sure that it was Snape) waved back before he turned and continued towards the green house.  
  
When the nightmares woke her up later, she had forgotten to turn of her light and had fallen asleep in a chair. She had been so frightened that she had jumped up, and she found herself still in the air moments later. She looked down curiously and then began floating down towards her bed.  
  
She slept fitfully the rest of the night. 


	4. McGonagall is most impressed

Her alarm woke her up at 6:30.  
  
She picked up her schedule from the table.  
  
| |Monday |Tuesday |Wednesday |Thursday |Friday | |8:30 |Transfigurat|D.A.D.A. |Charms |Potions |Prediction| |AM-11:30 |ion |Lupin |Flitwick |Snape | | |AM |McGonagall | | | |Trewlawney| |12:30 |Wizard |Herbology |Creatures |Flying |Arithmancy| |PM-3:30 |History |Sprout |Hagrid |Hooch | | |PM |Binns | | | |Vector |  
  
Breakfast started at 7:30. She went into her private bathroom and showered then braided her hair. She put on a light green shirt and a pair of black pants, over which the black robe went. She grabbed her gray satchel which had her wand, Transfiguration book, History book, parchment, and pens.  
  
She slid down the stairs, her braid flying behind her and was thoroughly awake when she landed at the bottom. She walked to the dining hall, where students were beginning to trickle in. Dumbledore and McGonagall were there already, talking. The rest of the teachers had not made it yet.  
  
"Oh, good to see you this morning. As soon as we're done with breakfast we can walk to my classroom together," McGonagall smiled at Velvet.  
  
"How are you adjusting to the time change?" Dumbledore asked merrily as Velvet sat down.  
  
"Well, I think I'll be right at home soon."  
  
"Even though you are having trouble sleeping?" A soft, dangerous voice came from behind. Snape glided into his chair.  
  
Before Velvet could reply, Remus joined them. "Good morning, professors," he said broadly. "Looking forward to the first day of school?" He grinned. McGonagall gave him a weak smile, and Dumbledore laughed jollily. Snape raised an eyebrow in disdain. "And, of course, good morning to you, Miss Velvet as this is your first day as well." She smiled at him. He went to his seat.  
  
Soon, breakfast appeared, and then a flutter of wings distracted them from their meal. Velvet looked up at the hundreds of owls delivering mail to the students. It was incredible. McGonagall said, "Mail call for the students. Teachers usually get their mail in their offices. And of course, Dumbledore told me that you'd be getting mail through a Muggle machine-electronic mail?"  
  
"Yes, its usually just called e-mail. It's a very fast way of sending letters; its almost instant."  
  
"Really? It's so amazing what Muggles have managed to do without magic."  
  
"It would be really amazing what people could do if the Wizard and Muggle worlds worked together."  
  
McGonagall nodded sagely. Dumbledore turned and looked knowingly at Velvet. She didn't notice this, but Snape did. He frowned.  
  
The rest of breakfast went smoothly. Afterwards, Velvet followed McGonagall to her room which was painfully neat.  
  
"Transfiguration," she began, "is a very important part of wizardring. I trust you've looked at your books and that you know what it is." Velvet nodded. McGonagall continued, "Good, we will begin."  
  
For the next three hours, Velvet began and exhausting study in Transfiguration. She learned wand techniques and magic words and then tried to put it to practical use. She actually managed to turn a turtle into a jewelry box, although the box did have a distinct turtle shell pattern. McGonagall was impressed.  
  
"If you continue at this pace, we may have an animangus on our hands before the year is out."  
  
"Thank you, but what is an animangus."  
  
"It is a wizard who can turn into an animal form." She turned into a cat and then back into a human.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant!"  
  
"Thank you for that assessment," she said rather dourly. But McGonagall was quite happy with her new pupil.  
  
During lunch, McGonagall was much more effusive towards Velvet. When she finally turned to talk to Dumbldore, Snape said, "I see you have won her over. Impressive, most impressive." Velvet struggled not choke on the tea she'd just drunk.  
  
"Thank you," she finally managed. He just looked at her severely.  
  
After lunch, she found her way to Professor Binns' room. She was a little shocked to find that he was a ghost, but managed to be polite just the same.  
  
"History is a fascinating subject," he began drearily. "However, since the goal is to teach you as much history as quickly as possible, I am going to give you a copy of the first year exam. I want you to study it and learn as much as possible. When you feel ready, you can come and take the test and if you pass you can have the next exam. And so on and so forth."  
  
"That's fine. I guess I'll just come by when you aren't busy to take the exam."  
  
"Good, now I will continue with my lesson plans if you will excuse me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Alright, no afternoon class on Monday. She looked at her watch. It was 12:30 and she had all afternoon off. She decided to do a little exploring.  
  
She managed to find the entrances to all of the houses with a little investigative work. There were some students coming and going from the entrances to Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. She was about to give up on finding Gryffindor when a voice stopped her.  
  
"How did you get out?"  
  
She turned to find a portrait of a rather large lady talking to her. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I've seen you in a painting. How did you get out?" She seemed very interested.  
  
"You must have me confused with someone. I'm Velvet, and I am new here."  
  
"Oh, I guess you just look like a portrait I've seen. My friends told me about you-Dumbledore brought you here. But, don't you have classes now?"  
  
"I managed to get the afternoon off. I decided to explore. I don't suppose you know where the entrance to Gryffindor is?"  
  
The fat lady pulled herself up proudly, "I am the entrance, and I am afraid you can't come in without the password."  
  
"Oh, of course not. I just wanted to know where to find it, just in case." They said goodbye, and Velvet continued her self-guided tour. Suddenly, there were students everywhere for a few minutes, and then they disappeared again. She glanced at her watch, she'd been exploring for an hour. She decided to go and see if she could get something to drink in the dining hall.  
  
There were some drinks laid out and some snacks beside them. She grabbed some water and an apple and was going to continue exploring when she caught sight of an elf-like creature putting out some more snacks.  
  
"Hi! I'm Velvet."  
  
The elf blushed and said, "I'm Sable, I'm a house elf. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Well, I was just exploring. I don't suppose you know anything interesting about the castle that I could go see?"  
  
"Well, I know where the kitchens are, if you want to see."  
  
"That would be great!" The little elf nearly burst with excitement.  
  
Sable led her down to a large painting of fruit. After tickling the pear, the portrait opened to show a large room full of elves working busily on what appeared to be dinner. Most of them stopped working to come and see Velvet.  
  
"Hello. Miss Velvet, can we help you?" said a hundred little voices.  
  
"Oh, no. I just wanted to see the kitchen. Its quite nice down here, and I see you've got a lovely sitting area by the fireplace. Perhaps I'll come visit you again. Thank you for showing me this Sable." Sable nearly fell over with excitement. "If you think of anything else exciting to show me, don't hesitate to come see me."  
  
Velvet quickly excited the kitchen and was headed back to her room when she came upon Snape; or rather Snape came upon her.  
  
"Got out of your history lesson?" he said derisively.  
  
"Yes, I see you don't have class right now either," she said between bites of the apple.  
  
"No," he said shortly, and then stormed off frustrated.  
  
Velvet laughed as she walked up the long staircase. 


	5. Hungry Like the Wolf

At four o'clock, Velvet decided to stop practicing Transfiguration, and to go to the library. When she got there a lady quickly bustled over. "Velvet, I am Madame Pince. If you need anything let me know." Velvet nodded, and Madame Pince ran over to some mischievous first years.  
  
As she went strolling through the shelves of magical books, a voice called out from behind her. "Excuse me, but aren't you Velvet Mephorria, the teacher aid?" Velvet turned to see a girl of about 15 with bushy hair looking at her inquisitively.  
  
"Yes, I'm Velvet, though I really am more of a student than a teachers aid. And you are?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger. I was here to find some reading material; if you're new here, I really suggest this one-Hogwarts, A History. Its got all sorts of interesting stuff in it."  
  
"Why thank you. Are you from a wizard family?"  
  
"Oh, no. My parents are both dentists. They are a little overwhelmed with the wizard world." She grinned. Velvet smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, my mom grew up Catholic. The whole 'thou shalt not suffer a witch to live' thing is engrained-but she was pretty excited nonetheless. You are actually the first student to say anything to me. I suppose the Gryffindor bravery to meet new people?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Perhaps."  
  
They continued talking for a while. Hermione heard all that Velvet was doing and offered to tutor if she needed it. She said that she did not envy the task of trying to learn magic that quickly. Hermione left with several books in her hand, and Velvet left with a copy of Hogwarts, A History. She went to the dining hall to read it.  
  
There were groups of students sitting around, studying and talking. She sat down alone at one of the tables. She had gotten a few pages into the book when a small voice said hello. She looked around to find the voice and saw a little boy clambering onto the seat across from her. "Hi, I'm Velvet, and if I remember correctly you are Michael Sieves of Ravenclaw."  
  
"Wow, you've got a good memory. Do you remember all the first years?"  
  
"Not exactly. So how has your first day been?"  
  
"Fun and scary. Defense Against the Dark Arts was fun, but Potions was not. Professor Snape is kind of scary. The Ravenclaw first years are in there with the Hufflepuff first years, and he seems to like us more than them, but he doesn't seem to like anyone. He does know an awful lot about potions though."  
  
Velvet smiled, "Well, I wouldn't worry about it. That's just one class, and I'll bet all the others will be great."  
  
"Oh yeah," he said excitedly. "I can't wait. Especially for Care of Magical Creatures. I met Hagrid and he was so nice. Plus, I love animals. Are you going to be teaching anything?"  
  
"I don't think so. At least, not yet. Today was my first day of Wizard school, too. But, I think I will be able to help some of the teachers out eventually."  
  
"Wow. Well, it was really cool to meet you, everyone's going to be so jealous. They all want to meet you, but I guess they're a little shy." He scurried off while smiling like a maniac.  
  
A few more pages into her book and another voice interrupted, this one slick and smooth. "Good afternoon, Miss Mephorria." She turned to see a pale boy with very light blonde hair and a smirk.  
  
"Hi, and who might you be?"  
  
"The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I am a fifth year in Slytherin. It is a distinct pleasure to meet you."  
  
"And you as well, Draco. I don't know what the policy is around here, but you can call me Velvet."  
  
"Sure. I'll see you around." Velvet watched him walk away, amused.  
  
Before she got too much further in her book, Hermione's loud voice interrupted.  
  
"Velvet, hi. Oh, I see you're reading the book I suggested. I didn't want to interrupt, but I want you to meet Ron and Harry." Velvet looked at her two companions. One was a thin, tall redhead and the other was slightly shorter with wild dark hair, bright green eyes, and glasses.  
  
"Well, hello Ron and Harry. I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me which one of you is which?"  
  
"Oh," said the redhead blushing. "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you both. Hermione told me you were two very interesting companions." The three of them blushed at this.  
  
"So, I know you watched the sorting ceremony last night. Which house do you think you'd be in?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. I suppose I have traits in common with all the houses. That wonderful hat would have to help me out on that one." They all nodded. Hermione spoke up first.  
  
"I thought I was going to be in Ravenclaw, because I like to study so much, but I guess there is more to it than that. Ron was pretty sure he was going to be in Gryffindor since all his older brothers were there. And Harry, well he was afraid he was going to be in Slytherin, but he wasn't."  
  
Harry interrupted her, "Dinner is going to start in a few minutes, you might want to go up to your table before everyone gets here."  
  
"Well, it was good meeting the three of you." Velvet went up to the teacher table where Snape had already seated himself.  
  
"Talking to that Potter boy I see," he said maliciously.  
  
"The one with the dark hair? Actually, I was really talking to Hermione; I met her earlier in the library. Of course I also met that little Michael Sieves child. And one of yours. I believed he introduced himself as 'Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." She grinned broadly.  
  
He frowned, "Yes, young Mr. Malfoy has an inflated sense of self, but he is a good student. Miss Granger spends most of her time in the library, when she's not getting into trouble with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter." His voice dripped with hate when he said that last bit.  
  
"I am going to venture here that perhaps you do not like Harry Potter. You seem to dislike rather a lot."  
  
Snape just looked at her menacingly.  
  
Fortunately, McGonagall interrupted the silence. "Did your history lesson go as well as Transfiguration?"  
  
"Professor Binns, merely asked me to learn everything from the first year course and to come take the test when I felt ready."  
  
"Really? Then you have Monday afternoons off. How nice." She was distracted by Dumbledore as he sat down.  
  
Dinner proceeded rather quietly.  
  
Once again, Remus caught her arm after dinner and led her to her room.  
  
"You will be spending tomorrow morning with me, I hope you've read up on you're Defense stuff."  
  
"Yes, but I couldn't find anything on how to fend off an extremely courteous werewolf." He laughed at this.  
  
"If you knew how many times a girl has blown me off with that one." They both burst out laughing. "How did your first day go?"  
  
"I met a few of the students and I think convinced Professor McGonagall that I was not just another one of Dumbledore's crazy schemes. I also managed to upset Professor Snape on several occasions. So, all in all I think it went as well as could be hoped." They stopped in front of the tower door.  
  
"I am so glad. I will see you in the morning." He grinned wolfishly as he bowed and turned away. Suddenly, the song "Hungry like the Wolf" by Duran Duran popped into her head. She laughed out loud and then began the arduous climb up to her room. 


	6. Something extremely purple

Velvet was very glad when lunch began. It wasn't that she disliked Defense against the Dark Arts-That stuff was thrilling, but that three hours alone with Remus was quite a lot. Remus was very nice, but just a little too interested in her in a very physical way. He would take any excuse to touch her-correcting her stance or her wand technique. He would always be talking about other stuff, too. She would be lucky to get through any DADA. She was careful to always be distantly polite to him so that he never noticed how annoyed she was.  
  
But when she sat down at lunch with a slight scowl on her face, Snape noticed. "Your Defense class didn't go as well as you had hoped." He looked over to Remus who was stirring his soup in a very dreamy manner. "Looks like you've acquired another fan."  
  
"Remus is very nice," she said staring solemnly in her soup, then she added in a slightly disgusted voice, "I just wished he'd pay more attention to the subject he's teaching, not."  
  
"The student he's teaching," Snape finished for her. She blushed and still wouldn't look up from her soup; she obviously was not used to this kind of attention.  
  
Struggling to break the awkward silence she said in a voice that was supposed to be sarcastic but was really more sad, "Of course, who could resist me?"  
  
Snape looked at her, his face blank; he was wondering how anyone so young could sound so bitter. "Apparently, you are winning the staff over."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow, "All of the staff? Why, professor, I'm flattered."  
  
"I didn't," he stuttered. "What I mean to say is you have won some of the staff over."  
  
She leered at him. "Soon, you will join us on the dark side and together we will rule the galaxy." She fell into a fit of giggles while Snape looked at her with his lips pursed together. "I'm sorry; it's a line from a movie." She was still grinning.  
  
Herbology was only slightly better than DADA had been. Professor Sprout was very kind, but plants just weren't her thing. Luckily, she was let loose early because Sprout felt that the only quick way to learn about Herbology, was to read about it. Anything that she had questions on, Sprout would answer next week. Hopefully they could move through the required Herbology quickly.  
  
And so it was that she was out early looking at the rose bushes when something extremely purple passed by her. She turned around and saw the most Muggle looking girl she'd seen so far. Her hair was vivid purple and her bag was covered in buttons of people like David Bowie. She blurted the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I love David Bowie!"  
  
The girl turned around and grinned madly at her. She began speaking very excitedly, "You're kidding! No one in the history of my five years at Hogwarts has even recognized anyone on my bag, much less liked it. You must be some sort of weirdo."  
  
"I'm American-it boils down to the same thing. Of course DB is the man (ok the androgynous man). I am so glad there is someone here who speaks music, I'd thought I'd entered The Twilight Zone."  
  
"Yeah, it's a real drag that they won't let us have any technology on campus. By the way I am Nanashi Nerys-call me Nani. I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw although everyone thinks I should be in Slytherin." She grinned evilly.  
  
"I'm Velvet Mephorria the teacher assistant."  
  
"Michael told me all about you. He was impressed that you knew who he was, he doesn't seem to realize he is so small he stands out. Oh, bugger, I have to go now-don't want to be caught you know." She flew off across the campus, but dropped a notebook.  
  
Velvet picked up the notebook, intending to return it to her whenever she saw her again. Then, she walked into the dining hall and sat down with the history book. She was in a sort of book trance an hour later when she heard a horrible scream. She jumped, having just been reading about an attack of giants.  
  
She walked into the hall and saw Snape scurrying with a boy under his arms, trying to shield him from anyone who might be able to see. But Velvet saw it was Draco Malfoy, and his hair had all fallen out. Snape was muttering something like that if he ever found out who pulled this stunt he was going to kill them.  
  
Velvet was struggling to breathe as she turned back into the dining hall. To entertain herself, she picked up Nani's notebook. In it she found some decent doodles of people around the school. There were some nice ones of Snape and a few decent ones of others, but mostly they were extremely violent pictures of pranks on other students, and the most recent one was of young Mister Malfoy without hair, there was an explanation at the bottom.  
  
The little brat thinks he owns the school, and what's worse is he distracts Professor Snape from doing his job. Snape is so scared to offend the little bastard he treats him like he's God. Where does he get off being mean to Michael.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think that I dropped that." Velvet looked up to see Nani, purple hair and all.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look at personal stuff, it's just that I am somewhat of a drawer myself. Curiosity got the better of me. Also, if you are worried about it I just would like to let you know that as I do not have permission to take off points from houses, I suppose I also don't feel the need to share minor errors of students. Especially funny ones."  
  
Nani finally grinned and sat down. They chatted for a very long time until Nani noticed that Hermione entered the room. She just sort of stood up and wandered away without her notebook while Hermione approached the table.  
  
"Were you just talking to Nanashi Nerys?"  
  
"Yes, she's quite interesting."  
  
"You mean she didn't try to turn you into anything or kill you?"  
  
"She turned me into a newt.. I got better." Velvet grinned, but Hermione looked at her rather blankly. "Rent some Monty Python the next time you're in Muggle-land."  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes in a very I'm-superior-to-you sort of way.  
  
Dinner that evening was uneventful and rather dull as McGonagall was preoccupied with Dumbledore and Snape was in an extremely surly mood. Apparently, Draco Malfoy was being a pain about his hair, or lack there of. Madame Pomfrey had given him a quick regrow formula and his hair was already an inch long, but he was still unhappy. The fact that half the Gryffindors were wearing bald caps didn't help matters much.  
  
Once again, Remus grabbed her arm. This time, she twisted around and explained that she had some errands to run and that she would see him tomorrow, good night. Snape started to come out of his mood, amused by this exchange. Remus asked her what kind of errands, and Snape came up and said, "She was so concerned for your welfare that she asked me if she could help me make your potion. Seeing her true interest, I agreed." He smiled a smile that looked like he wanted to gnaw through some trees. Velvet struggled to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yes, and I think we better be off." She and Snape exited. She nearly fell over she was laughing so hard. She finally managed, "I can't tell you how grateful I am.. The look on his face was priceless."  
  
"Don't think I am letting you off that easily. You are going to come with me and learn how to make Wolfsbane potion."  
  
"Hey, could we slip a little anti-love potion in it?"  
  
Snape smirked.  
  
The dungeon was creepy. But the things floating in jars around his office were even creepier. Velvet watched as Snape moved deftly around the dungeon gathering things to his cauldron. He explained what he was doing and she watched very closely, taking mental notes but not speaking. Finally he said, "This is a very difficult potion, I doubt that you'll get it right, but certainly you'd be willing to try." What made this potion so difficult was that the timing was extremely important. If you were off by as little as a second the entire potion was a waste. Snape was clever enough to be able to look at the potion and know when it needed to be added to, but most wizards had to try to time it; they rarely made a successful potion.  
  
Velvet looked at all the ingredients and thought back over everything he had said. Suddenly, the world began to slow and the background in the room faded-all that existed were the ingredients and the cauldron. Slowly, she began measuring things out and adding them to the cauldron.  
  
Snape watched in wonder as Velvet began adeptly measuring and adding. She was moving so quickly, but she looked as though she was half-asleep. He decided not to interrupt her.  
  
It seemed to take years for the potion to slightly change its shade, which meant she needed to add more to the mixture, and then suddenly, she was finished and the world returned to normal. She looked at Snape who had a look of amazement on his face.  
  
"I think, that just maybe, you don't need my help with potions," he said blandly. He looked at her potion-it looked like the best he had ever made; it was nearly perfect.  
  
Velvet looked at him-she looked a little confused and a little pale. "I think I'm going to go to my room now."  
  
Snape just nodded, still staring at her potion as she slipped away. When he finally looked up he noticed that, in her confusion, Velvet had left her bag. He went over to it and noticed a notebook labeled Nanashi Nerys. What was that doing there?  
  
He opened it, and was disturbed to see pictures of himself along with pranks that Miss Nerys had pulled on other people. He even laughed out loud at a picture of Ron Weasley with spiders in his hair. But the last picture in the notebook made him very unhappy indeed. 


	7. Snape is not pleased again

Velvet was halfway up the stairs to her room when she finally realized that she had left her bag in the dungeon. Wearily, she turned around to trudge back down. When she finally made it to the potions lab, she was afraid it would be locked, but instead the door was opened.  
  
Professor Snape had asked Professor Flitwick to send down Nanashi Nerys as soon as possible, and Snape thought that Velvet was Nani. He had started to say something extremely offensive when he realized it was not Nani. He merely scowled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to get my bag, I left it." she trailed off when she saw the opened notebook. Her eyes opened really wide. "Um," was all she managed.  
  
"I am awaiting the arrival of Miss Nerys."  
  
Nani stuck her purple head in and looked from Snape's scowl to Velvet's look of horror to the opened notebook. She straightened up and walked stiffly in. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes," he snarled. "I have become aware of your mistreatment of Mister Malfoy." His eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm going to rip your heart out with a spoon!"  
  
"Hey, I had an explanation down there. He treats you badly and he insulted a first year friend of mine and."  
  
Velvet said in the background, "I would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for those meddling kids."  
  
"I was not under the impression that I asked for an explanation. 30 points will be taken from Ravenclaw. And if I ever catch you interfering with one of my students again I will see to it that you are expelled."  
  
"You know, Professor, the points don't mean anything to me. It's not like anyone is going to ignore me because of it-they all already do that."  
  
Snape looked at her curiously and then a very strange sort of smile crossed his face. "You are right, that certainly isn't the right punishment for someone of your nature. I have a much better idea. How would you like to take a dance class?"  
  
A look of horror crossed Nani's face. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Out, out of my classroom. Be gone-both of you!"  
  
Velvet grabbed her bag and Nani tried to grab her notebook, but Snape wouldn't allow her. They scurried out of the room and up towards the rest of the castle.  
  
"I'm sorry I let him find the notebook," began Velvet.  
  
"Hey, he would've figured it out anyway. You don't think he's serious about the dance class thing do you?" An image of herself in a pink tutu crossed her mind.  
  
"I dunno. Can you imagine him in dance class? Snape as the Sugar Plum fairy." They fell into peels of laughter. "I suppose you ought to be off to your dormitory. I know I am completely tired."  
  
But despite however tired Velvet was, she came to breakfast the next day looking as though she hadn't slept at all. Snape looked like he was in an extremely evilly happy mood. Velvet was afraid to say anything to him. So she was very quiet during breakfast.  
  
When she went to Professor Flitwick's room, she saw Nani talking to him. They seemed to be discussing a piece of paper that Nani was holding. She stormed out, nearly running into Velvet.  
  
"He did it! That rotten SOB did it! I have dance classes with some flighty, ballerina, fairy type. It's not even a guy!"  
  
"Hey cheer up, the teacher might be cool. You may even learn to be graceful."  
  
Nani gave her a look that would have wilted flowers and then proceeded to storm away.  
  
Charms was fun. Flitwick was absolutely adorable and she discovered that with charms as long as she was thinking about what she wanted to happen it would. Although, she discovered that it was very tiring. Maybe, it was just the lack of sleep, or maybe the magic was taking it out of her. By lunch, she was dead tired.  
  
Perhaps that's why she was a little short when Snape stirred her from her stupor. "Was your purple-headed friend pleased with her punishment?"  
  
"Oh yeah, thrilled. Couldn't believe the sheer kindness that you showed her. Why, I'm sure she's sitting there right now thinking, 'Professor Snape is so kind hearted and.'"  
  
"I see," he cut her off sharply.  
  
"Not," she continued in the same irritated voice, "that she didn't deserve it. Stupid of her to leave evidence behind like that."  
  
"But not stupid to pull the prank," he said.  
  
"Well, it's not like his god awful platinum hair hasn't already grown back," she looked absolutely miserable. Snape just looked at her, fuming.  
  
"You're very lucky I cannot take points from you," he said in a dangerously quiet voice.  
  
"Oh, go waste your hate on someone else would you?"  
  
His eyes flashed, and he got up to leave angrily.  
  
She was still in a bad mood when she went to see Hagrid. Like Binns, Hagrid had decided that his subject was more quickly learned from books than from practice. So, Velvet spent quite a while fuming about Snape and Nani until finally she said, "It's just so stupid."  
  
Hagrid nodded his assent. "Yeah, I think maybe you were a little rude to him today, not that he wasn't being rude himself. But, maybe you ought to apologize."  
  
She half-smiled, "You are right. Dammit, you're right. I was just tired so I was mean and. whatever."  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I told Harry he could come and have tea with me. He'll be along soon."  
  
Velvet smiled and walked slowly back to the castle. She ached all over- maybe she'd take a nap. She saw Harry and his friends going to Hagrid's- class was over for the day. When she walked in she saw Snape walking back from Lupin's room, looking disgusted.  
  
"Professor." Snape turned abruptly and raised his eyebrows. "I would like to apologize for how rude I was at lunch today. I haven't been sleeping well, but that's no excuse and I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"Fine." He said shortly, and he turned on his heel and swooped away.  
  
That, thought Velvet, was the least rewarding apology I think I've ever given.  
  
She climbed up her stairs and all but dissolved into her bed. When she woke up it was dark and there was someone tapping on her door.  
  
She opened it and saw Nani looking up at her, breathing heavily. "Were you asleep? I was wondering where you were, dinner is about to start."  
  
They slowly trudged down the steps and to the dining hall where most of the students had already assembled. Before dinner Dumbledore made a few announcements about students not being allowed out at night during which he gave a rather stern look towards the Gryffindor table. A look of disgust wandered across Snape's dour face.  
  
Any attempts at conversation made towards Snape this evening where quickly dismissed by a toss of his head or a cruel look. After dinner, Lupin joined Velvet and she asked, "What's eating Snape? He's been more cross than usual."  
  
Lupin just frowned a little and said, "How should I know?" Then, he walked away. Great, she thought, now they're both mad at me. She looked up the long flight of stairwell and had the sudden urge to hurt someone. badly. 


	8. Fluffy Bunny Land?

Severus threw the potion into the fire and a satisfying explosion followed. He was pissed (I'm pissed off, is what I am). He had been working on the stupid thing all night and now he'd just thrown it away. What time was it anyway? Three AM? Damnit! He was not about to start it over now, but he was restless. With no small amount of frustration, he stormed out of the potions lab and into the main body of the castle.  
  
Meanwhile, another insomniac's eyes slowly crossed as she got disconnected from the internet for the umpteenth time. She frowned, realizing that she wasn't doing anything worth signing back on, but that she didn't have anything better to do. In a fit of resistance to oppressive boredom, she threw on some jeans and headed for the kitchen to see if the house elves were still up.  
  
The castle was deadly quiet, eerie in the moonlight. Even the ghost must have been asleep, Velvet mused. She slipped quietly down the halls, feeling like a thief or something of the sort. She was at the kitchen when she heard footsteps-angrily pacing footsteps. After her initial fright, she decided to investigate.  
  
Sneaking along with a catlike grin on her face, Velvet located the sound. It was Snape-swooping around like the overgrown bat that he was. (Fluffy bunny, her mind screamed.) She stifled a laugh, but must have made a noise, because Snape stopped pacing.  
  
He turned, his eyelids lowering predatorily. "Who's there?" he growled lowly. Still fighting a giggle, Velvet stepped into the hall.  
  
"Hi!" (Fluffy bunny LAND her brain screamed.)  
  
"What are you doing out this late?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." (A land knee deep in fluffy bunnies with floating hearts and rainbows.) This was obviously going nowhere. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go wandering around in hopes of finding you so that I could bothersome and annoying."  
  
"Ah. Success." Velvet started laughing and Snape almost managed a smirk.  
  
"So," Velvet finally managed, "What ARE you doing out this late?"  
  
"I rarely sleep. I've been working on a potion, but I can't concentrate on it."  
  
"Maybe you've been thinking about it too much. You probably just need a break. Oh, I have an idea."  
  
"I am genuinely frightened."  
  
"Oh, shut up! I challenge you to a ping-pong match."  
  
"Ping-pong? You must be joking."  
  
"I'm not! There's a table in a rec-room somewhere."  
  
"You didn't let me finish. You must be joking, my hand-eye coordination is unbeatable."  
  
"That sounds like a challenge if I've ever heard one."  
  
The door to the rec room was locked, but Snape had it open faster than you could say Abra Kadabra. Sorry for the horrible joke here. In fact, I'm not sure it even qualifies as a joke, more as just blatant stupidity on the part of the writer. But, in any event, they were at opposite ends of the ping-pong table faster than. well, quickly.  
  
"Before we begin," Snape said. "Just how good are you at this game?"  
  
After a moment's contemplation, Velvet said, "I hope there is nothing breakable in this room." Snape smirked evilly.  
  
Snape woke up in his room early in the morning. He'd actually slept; he'd actually been dreaming. In his dream, he was wading through fluffy bunnies that were all pastel colored. There were rainbows and glitter everywhere. It had been a very strange dream. Playing that girl in ping-pong must've taken more out of him than he had thought. Haha! But he had won! But she'd been laughing hysterically almost the entire time. He shook his head and got up.  
  
At breakfast, Velvet was tired, but in a good mood. "Good morning, Ping Pong King."  
  
Snape gave her a cruel look but he cracked and started to smile. He looked away.  
  
"Egad! Have I made the impenetrable Snape smile? No. Impossible."  
  
Having recovered his usual demeanor, he gave her a heartlessly cold look, which only made her smile all the more.  
  
After breakfast, Nani appeared, she seemed to be nervous. "I have to go to dance class now. I am frightened. I mean, dance class? What the hell?"  
  
Velvet, in an attempt to be comforting, said, "Well, the teacher could be cool. Plus I bet David Bowie and the other glam rock types all learned to dance. You'll be more like them."  
  
Nani just walked away mumbling something about coordination and her lack thereof but before she got very far someone handed her a flyer. There was going to be a Halloween Masquerade Ball. She ran back to Velvet. "Look, there's going to be a Masked Ball. And everyone has to go dressed up, even the teachers. This is going to be cool, but aren't they announcing it kind of early? Oh, look, there are going to be some witch stars here. Apparently, they play old Muggle songs for the wizard world. Clever idea that."  
  
"Oh, Halloween is my favorite. I love costumes; that's probably why they announced it so early, so that everyone could get costumes."  
  
"You're right. Hey, are you going to the Quidditch match today?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to see people zooming around on broomsticks. Sounds like the games are a lot of fun."  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you there; you can come sit with Ravenclaw."  
  
Velvet nodded and Nani walked off. Then, Velvet turned and walked off to Transfiguration. She walked in and McGonagall said, "Today, you are going to learn how to change this cauldron into a bunny." 


	9. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Severus looked down his somewhat overgrown nose at Harry Potter. He was being foolish during class. again. Distracting Longbottom from his work. He shook his head-Neville Longbottom, what a terrible potions students, impressively so.  
  
"Potter, Longbottom, no talking. Ten points from Gryffindor and it will be another five if Weasley doesn't wipe that look off his face," his eyes lowering with disdain.  
  
"Yes sir," they muttered stupidly.  
  
Why were there so many idiots in this class and why did he have to put up with them? Draco was now picking on some little Gryffindor in the back.  
  
"Malfoy, would you PLEASE not DO that."  
  
As it was, it looked like there were going to be several students staying late to finish their potions. And Velvet had a class with him today. He sighed disconsolately. Just what he needed.  
  
Class ended but Malfoy, Weasley, and Potter all had yet to finish their potions. Snape sneered evilly, "You will be finished with these potions in ten minutes or you will be serving detention with me. You too, Malfoy." Malfoy turned a bit red but Weasley and Potter doubled their efforts. Amazing how much those two despised him, not that he didn't encourage it, but.  
  
Velvet Mephorria walked in the room. "Am I early?" she asked, seeing the students at work.  
  
"Just these foolish fifth years finishing their potions assignment. They WOULD be finished if they would stop talking so much and focus instead on their studies." He glared menacingly.  
  
Velvet smiled. "Hey Ron, Harry, Draco. How are you doing?" They all smiled at her. Snape frowned.  
  
"You will be doing a more complex potion. As you know, Halloween is coming up, and Dumbledore has, against any of his better judgment and my advice, decided to throw a masquerade. As you should know, everyone is required to dress up, isn't that a foolish idea? In any event, he has asked me to make a potion that will make the punch un-spike-able."  
  
An obscenity was muttered under someone's breath and Snape suspected it was Weasley, but he let it slide.  
  
Velvet piped up, "So I will be helping you make the potion, that's cool. So, what are you going to dress up as?"  
  
The fifth years ears perked up and Snape looked on the verge of embarrassment. "That. That is a surprise," he said stiffly.  
  
Velvet began to giggle. As usual.  
  
"Can I guess?"  
  
"No," he said flatly. "What you can do is help me with the potion."  
  
"Superman? Wait, you don't know Muggle superheroes. That's too bad, you'd have made a brilliant Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle." At this point, Potter began to laugh as well.  
  
"What language are you speaking? Not that it's of any consequence as you need to be quiet."  
  
"Oh, you are such a spoil sport!" Snape's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
******  
  
When Ron and Harry finally got out of potions, they went off to find Hermione.  
  
"So Harry, what is a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle?"  
  
Before Harry could even begin to try to explain the concept of a Ninja Turtle, they found Hermione talking to Nani.  
  
"What's she doing talking to Nani.? I mean Nani's kind of."  
  
"I'm kind of what?"  
  
"Oh hey guys," Hermione interceded. "We were just talking about costumes for the Masquerade. Aren't you excited? This is such a cool idea. I can't wait to see the teachers dressed up."  
  
"Yeah, we were in Potions and Velvet was trying to guess what Snape was going as," Harry said.  
  
"Oh God," chimed both Nani and Hermione.  
  
Ron added. "She said he'd make a good Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, what is that?"  
  
Hermione and Nani's eyes got very big and they proceeded to laugh like maniacs. Harry joined in on their laughter and Ron got a little upset at being left out.  
  
"Bloody Hell! What's wrong with you people, what the hell is a Teenage Turtle thing?!"  
  
This just sent them into further peals of laughter. When they finally calmed down, they explained the concept of the Ninja Turtle, but Ron just didn't understand. This made them laugh all the more. Then, they began singing the theme song. This only frustrated Ron more. He got up and left them rolling in laughter.  
  
He wandered through the corridors feeling sorry for himself and how left out he was.  
  
"Second fiddle's a hard part I know, especially when they don't even give you a bow," a woman's voice came from the wall.  
  
Ron looked up to see a very beautiful woman looking at him from her portrait. He was transfixed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's obvious. You are a handsome young man who is intelligent and witty, but you are always upstaged by your friends. It's very sad."  
  
Ron blushed. "I don't mind, they're my friends."  
  
"Of course you mind. You've always been overlooked. It's a terrible thing to be overlooked. If you ever want to talk about it you are welcome to come visit me."  
  
"Thanks," he said confusedly. "I better get down to dinner." He ran down the hallway.  
  
Harry and Hermione were chatting when he got down to the dining hall. They both looked at him funnily. "Sorry if we left you out earlier." they began.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I understand," he smiled.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged strange looks.He 


	10. A simple game of cards

Everywhere it's been the same, feeling like I'm outside in the rain, wheeling, free to try and find a game. Dealing cards for sorrow, cards for pain...  
  
Cause I've seen blue skies through the tears in my eyes, and I realize I'm going home. -Rocky Horror Picture Show  
  
Lupin was sitting alone at a table in the dining hall shuffling a pack of cards. He looked up to see Velvet walk in and stare at the ceiling. He followed her upward gaze to the ceiling where there were leaves swirling and falling from an overcast October sky. He smiled remembering his first year when the site of an indoor ceiling would amaze him every time he walked into the dining hall. He looked back at Velvet who was mesmerized still.  
  
"Velvet!"  
  
She blinked, startled out of her thoughts, and looked around until her eyes fell upon Lupin. She grinned and walked towards him. Her smile was infectious and Lupin found himself grinning as well. "Come, play a game with me."  
  
And so they played several card games while chatting meaninglessly. Eventually, talk came to the Halloween Masquerade. Velvet asked what he would be wearing.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. I was thinking of going as a wolf, but I'm not sure Headmaster Dumbledore would appreciate it." A Cheshire grin creeped onto his face. Velvet smiled.  
  
"You should! It would flip everyone out. I haven't decided what I am going to go as yet. Nani and I have been tossing a few ideas around, but nothing concrete. Which is good, because tossing concrete leads to accidents."  
  
"Did you say accidents and my name in the same thought?" came Nani's soft voice. "I had nothing to do with it. I wasn't there, it wasn't me." She smiled.  
  
"Join us in a game? Where have you been?" Lupin inquired.  
  
"That stupid dance class Snape put me in. The teacher's pretty cool, but the entire idea of me in a dance class is frightening. God, I'd love to pay him back for that one."  
  
A smile crossed Lupin's face as though a light bulb had been lit above his head.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Nani and Velvet asked simultaneously.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Silly idea. Besides, you might get into trouble for it."  
  
Nani and Velvet exchanged curious glances. "We're waiting."  
  
And so he told them.  
  
***  
  
"The Halloween Masque is next weekend, and we desperately need to get costumes," Nani said excitedly.  
  
"You're right. Tomorrow's Friday, we'll go to Hogsmeade to get costumes. This is going to be so cool!" Velvet laughed.  
  
"What is going to be so cool?" came a smooth, dark, and familiar voice from behind them. Snape stood there, his black eyes aglow with suspicion. They looked at him and started laughing hysterically. He glared at them, and swooped off.  
  
***  
  
The next afternoon, Velvet came upon Hermione reading a giant book.  
  
"Where are Fric and Frac?"  
  
"Harry's at Quidditch practice and I don't know where Ron is." she said, looking up from the book. "He's been disappearing occasionally these days. Maybe he's found a new friend or something." She bit her lip worriedly, an expression she'd picked up from Ron.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. Probably just studying, and too stubborn to let you know it. Have you gotten a costume for the Masque yet?"  
  
"Yeah. It's not scary, though. They're giving a prize for the most frightening costume, you know."  
  
"Yes. If all goes to plan, Nani and I will be in contention for that prize."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. We are going to Hogsmeade to get the costumes in a few minutes, you need anything?"  
  
"No. Wait, actually, yes I do. I would like some fake spiders, Ron deserves a good scare this Halloween."  
  
"You are converting to the dark side. Soon, you will join us and we rule the galaxy!"  
  
***  
  
Nani dumped the bag of costume stuff onto the floor. She rummaged through it pulling out some dark gray material and a few other things. Her costume would be much easier to pull off than Velvets. Velvet, on the other hand, pulled out a black wig and some black clothes to hang up. It was going to take a bit of magic to pull it off, but it would be worth it. Probably. Now, they just had to wait a week for the party and they would be ready. Nani went back to her dorm and Velvet sat down at her computer, trying to keep her mind off of her costume. 


	11. Paper faces on parade

Her computer was being strange. All week it kept switching over to DOS and then just sitting there. So she would restart it and it would be normal and a little while later it would do it again. Frustrated with it, she refused to look at it again until after the Masque.  
  
Those nights were restless as well. Her nightmares, which had subsided a little the past few weeks, kept waking her. She found herself staying up late listening to old music that brought her near tears for almost no reason. She even found herself singing with Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom until the end of the album where she found herself mourning his sad fate. If only Christine could have seen the man the Phantom could become.  
  
All in all, it was a long week without a computer or sleep. Luckily, the circles under her eyes would go quite well with her costume.  
  
***  
  
Masquerade, paper faces on parade.  
  
The Dining Hall had been cleared of tables and decorated for Halloween. The ceiling was a swirl with dangerously dark and wispy clouds. Antique candelabras floated dangerously in the air, suspended by invisible strings of magic. The decorations were bright and festive as was the mood, but the costumes gave it an air that would remind most of an Edgar Allen Poe story.  
  
In the flickering light, the first of the party goers were gathered. Trying to scare one another or hanging around the punch bowl. The professors were scattered as well, blending with the crowd in their costumes. When the flood of students had lowered to a trickle, Nani and Velvet made their entrance.  
  
It had taken them a while to get Velvet right. The black wig had to be greased and her skin, which was pale anyway, had to be covered in paler make-up. She also was wearing heels to make her taller. But, what made the costume wonderful was the large, hook nose that she'd attached. And so they walked in and.  
  
The room gasped, it was Severus Snape with a Dementor!  
  
In his panic, Harry (who looked a lot like Frankenstein, scar and all) stepped up and screamed "Patronius!" Out from his wand came a burst of white light in the shape of a stag. The stag turned around and gave him a nasty look before dissipating. The Dementor pulled back its hood revealing Nani. The room fell into a fit of giggles.  
  
Velvet (Snape) smirked at Nani, "I am going to go find Longbottom." She strolled over to him and drew herself up over him.  
  
"Longbottom!" she growled in a very Snape-like manner. "I am the evil Snape and will destroy you with your mangled cauldron!"  
  
Neville screamed and cowered and then started laughing like a maniac. "You look just like him! You should definitely win scariest! Your voice even sounded like his."  
  
"Did it really?" asked Snape.  
  
Neville replied, "It really did, it."  
  
Velvet's eyes got a little wider than normal, "That wasn't me." She turned to see Severus Snape.  
  
Well, it was Snape, but not quite the normal one. He was wearing a white mask that partially covered his face and a black hat. Also, he wore a long red and black cape over a dark tux.  
  
"The Phantom!" cried Velvet as Neville quietly crept away.  
  
"Yes. I thought it was better than a turtle. Your costume, on the other hand, is quite."  
  
Velvet blushed so deeply that it showed through her heavy makeup. "It was just a joke."  
  
"Yes. It is quite funny, I am sure. Although I do not think you look a thing like me, it seems to have amused some others. I find that the Dementor was quite amusing, especially Potter's reaction."  
  
"You are the Phantom of the Opera? That is such a great costume idea! It works for you," Velvet said, trying to direct his strong perception off of her.  
  
"Yes," he said softly. "I must continue my party rounds now."  
  
Velvet turned to wander through the crowd and found Hermione standing near her. "Your costume is hilarious."  
  
"Thanks! What are you, the Muggle view of a witch?" Her hair was straight and black, she had a wart on her nose, a pointed cape, dirty robes, and her stockings were multicolored. It was a very comical look.  
  
"Exactly. I'm waiting to drop some fake spiders on Ron. I was going to make Harry watch, but he and your friend Nani seem to have hit it off." Sure enough, Nani (Dementor) and Harry (Frankenstein) were chatting one another up across the room. "Oh, here comes Ron." Here he did come, dressed up like Dracula.  
  
"That costume is bloody brilliant! Wish I'd seen the look on old hook- nose's face when you walked in." While Ron talked, Hermione put two little face spiders on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked over, and nearly laughed. "Watch out Weasley! There's something on your shoulder!"  
  
Hermione jerked her hands back as Ron turned his head to see. He turned sheet white. "Spiders? Why did it have to be spiders? Get them off of me. please." He sounded desperate.  
  
"Oh calm down, Weasley, they aren't real. Your little girlfriend here put them on you as a joke." He picked one of them up and let it crawl over his hand.  
  
"Malfoy," began Hermione.  
  
"S'OK, Hermione, I'll talk to you later." Ron wandered off.  
  
The three stared after him stunned.  
  
"What are you supposed to be, Draco?" asked Velvet.  
  
"The Devil," he smiled winningly at the two of them and winked before he wandered towards some Slytherins.  
  
"That was weird," said Hermione.  
  
"Not as weird as Harry and Nani still talking."  
  
At the end of the evening, the award for most frightening award was given to some sixth year dressed as the Swamp Thing. Dumbledore, dressed as Muggle, did give Nani and Velvet honorable mention, along with a few others. Overall, they dubbed the evening a success.  
  
Lupin, sadly dressed as a vampire, not a wolf, offered to walk Velvet to her room but she declined. "Well then, at least tell me how your evening was!" Snape looked over.  
  
Velvet smiled at him, "Hard as lightening, soft as candlelight." She glanced at Snape who was smirking to himself as she left.  
  
She had no nightmares that night. 


End file.
